A wild Robin chase
by Hiei's Cute Girl
Summary: Wally really couldn't believe his eyes, but it was right there! Dick… flirting… with a GIRL? Too bad no one believed him.
1. The nicest kids in the dorm

**A wild Robin chase**

**Summary: Wally really couldn't believe his eyes, but it was right there! Dick… flirting… with a GIRL? Too bad no one believed him.**

**A love cookbook… how quaint and ORGINAL. But I can't help it! I'm a cook!**

* * *

**Recipe 1: Blueberry Muffin Top Cookies  
**Ingredients (makes 10 cookies)  
2 cups flour  
2 teaspoons baking powder  
1/2 teaspoon salt  
1/2 cup salted butter, softened  
1 cup sugar  
1 egg  
1/3 cup milk  
1 teaspoon almond extract  
2 teaspoon lemon zest, about 1 lemon  
1 cup frozen blueberries, thawed and drained

Instructions  
1. Preheat oven to 375 degrees. Combine flour, baking powder, and salt in a bowl, set aside.  
2. In the bowl of your mixer, cream together butter and sugar until well combined. Add in egg and beat until combined. Add milk, almond extract and lemon zest then beat until combined.  
3. Slowly add dry ingredients into the wet ingredients, and mix until combined. Gently fold in blueberries. The dough will seem too thick, but just keep at it!  
4. Refrigerate the dough for at least one hour, then shape into large balls. Bake 6 to a baking sheet for 13-15 minutes, or until slightly golden brown on the bottom, and set on top. Do not over-bake, Let cool on the baking sheet for 5 minutes, and then transfer to a cooling rack to cool all the way.

* * *

**Prologue  
The nicest kids in the dorm**

Dick sighed as he dropped his bag on his bed, making a rather cross expression at the conglomeration of boys that took up every other available surface in the room. After almost a year, the rest of them knew to keep away from his bed or risk being judo flipped out the window, but it still bothered him that he never had a flat surface to do his homework. Thank God for small mercies, though, and Dick sat cross legged on his soft mattress, pulling out his Chemistry textbook to finish the last five problems the teachers had assigned.

At least, that had been his intention until his annoying roommate pulled his book right out of his lap in a flash, rolling away from his groping hands and onto the floor like a fat cat. "You're such a nerd, Grayson," Wally drawled, looking at the large tome with something akin to utter disgust. "You seriously need a life."

The book was plucked out of his grip and replaced by the angry frown that was Dick's face. The younger teen gave him one last vicious stare before he simply sat back onto his bed, deciding that giving an uncaring comeback would be preferable to their usual insult-wars. Tonight, he wanted to go to bed early.

"You're one to talk, West," Dick returned, eyeballing the teens gathered around the console connected to their crappy dorm room TV with great distaste. Wally had sat up and seen the other boy's dry stare, returning it with a sneer that made him look ridiculous.

"Hush, Robin," the redhead scolded, shaking an imperious finger at him. "Talking makes you look stupid."

Unimpressed icy blue eyes rose from the text in front of him long enough to give him an exasperated stare then dropped back down in obvious dismissal. Wally fumed and stood quickly, ready to pull their cute little red bird into a good ol' noogie.

"Leave him alone, Flash," their third roommate, Roy, snapped as he walked in, weaving around Garfield's extended legs and kicking the indolent boy on his flank for good measure. His comb was already in his hands as he sat down next to Victor, who had been apparently hogging the controller and was having an almost brawl with the twins nicknamed as Mas and Menos (because their real names were too hard for Wally to pronounce). The short youngsters were crawling all over the taller, buff football player. Victor kept pushing them away, still trying to race Garth and Garfield, but apparently losing against them due to the Guatemalan twin's interference.

"Yo! _Git_ off me, twerps!" Victor roared, shaking in place to try and dislodge the pint sized juniors. The pair laughed and taunted him in nasty Spanish swear words, pulling his ears and poking his eyes for good measure.

Dick was looking over his book at them, amusement glinting in his eyes like steel. "You should be glad you don't know Spanish, Stone. They're not exactly being nice."

"Shut your trap, _Grayson_!"

They watched as Victor was soon overwhelmed and Dick went back to his book, reading the last problem and chewing the tip of his pen as he considered the way he'd need to move the atoms to make the organic molecule a stabilized structure. Perhaps if he moved the hydrogen atom..?

"Cy! You're getting in my way!" Garfield whined, kicking at the gloomy Victor who leaned against the TV, blocking the view of his car.

Beside him, Garth sat almost peacefully, completely still except for the movement of his fingers. Mas and Menos, now empowered and sharing Victor's controller, were on his left, chattering between themselves as they worked together to catch up from last place.

Once done, Dick put his book away, preparing to head for the bathroom and freshen up. A tug at his pants stopped him and Wally smiled unpleasantly from his spot, Dick's pants caught between his fingers.

Roy slapped the offending hand off of Dick before the younger boy could tear it off at the shoulder. "Wally," he warned. Albeit with every ounce of belligerence he could muster, Wally let Dick go, glaring as he moved to let Roy try to convince their roommate to their plans.

"We were thinking of heading out tonight," Roy invited, smiling winsomely. "Want to join us?"

Wally laughed, shaking his head. "Didn't you get the memo, Speedy?" he taunted, sitting up and cocking his head to the side, managing to look every inch cruel. "Robin doesn't _do_ outings with us normal folk. He's too _good_ for that."

The taller redhead sighed, rolling his eyes and shrugging as Dick stayed quiet, simply allowing Wally to continue spinning odd tales until Garfield interrupted him.

"Nah," the green haired youth said, eyes still glued to the screen. "Robin's just a stick in the mud, is all." Dick reached out, pulling on his odd colored hair. Garfield squeaked, but continued to play, ignoring the insistent albeit gentle pressure of Dick's tugs. Giving up when his year mate refused to look at him, Dick headed for his side of the drawers, determined to shower.

"Yeah," Victor agreed, poking Mas with his index finger and smirking when the boy looked gravelly annoyed. "He takes life too seriously."

Garth spoke up from his spot, almost lethargic. "You would too if you were apprenticed where Dick is."

Wally stood, shaking his head and for a moment, Dick saw the kind roommate he'd met beneath the layers of the bully he'd come to know.

"Besides," he continued the joint attack, looking smug. "Robin doesn't like _girls_, does he?" The room at large laughed except for Roy, who decided that it was best to just leave it alone, as usual.

Dick looked back at them all, his sleeping pants and shirt hung over his right arm. With an almost devilish smirk, the boy tossed an atomic bomb into the room. "I'm not the one playing Nintendo 64 like a total nerd, now, am I?"

Roy face palmed.

**To be Continued…**

* * *

**I promise I'll be nicer to Kid Flash, but we need him to be mean! For now, it's part of the development… and the fact that Kid Flash looks like the envious type.**

**For those who didn't understand the undercurrent going on… you shall.**

**Probably.**

**Victor Stone is Cyborg's true name, Garfield is Beastboy's, Garth is Aqualad and Roy is Speedy… obviously. Mas and Menos will not be given names because most of this story is told in a sort of Wally point of view.**

**Word of Warning, ****updates will be rather _glacial in pace_****, so be patient with me!**

**Words: 1,000 (not including the recipe)**


	2. The Legend and the League

**A wild Robin chase**

**Summary: Wally really couldn't believe his eyes, but it was right there! Dick… flirting… with a GIRL? Too bad no one believed him.**

**The recipes are GOOD, by the way. I encourage you to try them! Easy to make and just plain YUMMY, though I suggest sharing them with friends when you bake. It makes the experience of cooking so much more worthwhile.**

**Recipe 2: Fresh Apple Cake  
**Ingredients  
1/2 cup butter, at room temperature  
1/2 cup vegetable oil  
2 cups sugar  
1/2 cup no sugar added applesauce  
3 eggs  
2 teaspoons vanilla extract  
3 cups flour  
1 teaspoon cinnamon  
1 teaspoon baking soda  
1 teaspoon baking powder  
1/2 teaspoon salt  
2-3 Granny Smith apples (or other baking apple), cored and cut into 1/2-inch cubes (3 cups total)  
1/4 cup powdered sugar  
Instructions  
1. Preheat oven to 350 degrees. Generously spray a Bundt pan with nonstick spray then set aside.  
2. In the bowl of an electric mixer, or with a hand mixer, beat butter, vegetable oil, and sugar until pale yellow, about 2 minutes. Add applesauce then beat to combine. Add eggs one at a time, beating until combined before adding the next egg. Add vanilla then beat to combine.  
3. In a separate bowl, stir together flour, cinnamon, baking soda, baking powder, and salt. Remove 2 Tablespoons of flour mixture then toss with cubed apples. Add remaining dry ingredients to wet ingredients in three batches, mixing until just combined before adding the next batch, then fold in apples.  
4. Pour batter into prepared Bundt pan and bake for 50-60 minutes, or until a wooden skewer inserted into the center comes out clean. Check cake at 20 minutes - if top is turning too brown, place a sheet of non-stick sprayed tin foil on top. Cool for 10 minutes in the pan then run a knife along the inner rim and invert cake onto a wire rack to cool completely. Garnish cooled cake with powdered sugar.

**Chapter One  
The Legend and the League**

Wally West was _infamous_ for bequeathing nicknames to everyone he ever met. Almost as if in a world of his own, the track-team champion happily renamed people left and right without even flinching. He'd even given himself a new title, demanding to be called The Kid Flash, or Flash for short. No one seemed to care… until he ran into one Richard John Grayson.

Now, unlike anyone else he'd ever met, Dick Grayson was an old soul in a young man's body; a venerable killjoy of titanic proportions. Talented, smart, clever, witty and unbelievably fit, Dick Grayson was every boy's nightmare. It was a Godsend that they were in an all-boys school, or else the fighting would have degenerated so much more in the presence of the _ladies_. Dressed always in red and black, Dick was a party pooper in boots and a perpetual frown.

Wally and Dick had gotten along reasonably well at first, Roy playing the role of moderator to their hotheadedness when roommate disagreements got too intense. Until, of course, at the yearly school-wide track meet, Dick Grayson had completely shown him up by beating him in a race.

Bested in _his_ sport, Wally West had never felt so humiliated in his life.

Ironically enough, Dick, despite being a straight A student, was always late. The teachers even picked on him, _picked on him_! They even named him the "Early Bird", which had been the source of inspiration in calling that damn unflappable roommate of his Robin. That had been the first time he'd ever seen Richard John Grayson flip out… and it had also won him the legendary over-the-shoulder judo flip straight out the window. Wally had bounced back like a cockroach but no one had ever forgotten the sight of him sailing through glass out the second floor.

That had, of course, made _Robin_ famous all over the school.

Dick hadn't been pleased, but Wally secretly thought the teen was unbelievably smug about the whole ordeal. The Dean had, of course, put Dick through a _dozen_ reproachful speeches and even made him do community service at a Detective Agency in the central part of Jump City like some criminal.

A blessing in disguise for an aspiring police officer, and to Dick's delight, the man in charge of the Batman Agency was a world-renowned detective by the name of Bruce Wayne. Even after his hours had ended, Dick continued to go, now juggling that as his part-time job plus the AP courses.

To say Wally had been furious would be like saying a tiger was as harmless as a kitten. Thus, the bullying began like a thunderstorm, unbearably loud and there to stay. Roy had tried, at first, to intervene, but Flash was determined and Robin wasn't having any of it. Between an Unstoppable Force and an Unmovable Object, Roy found it was quite the uncomfortable place to be.

Thus, Roy counted his chickens and bailed on them, from then on staying completely out of their way. Their entire floor treated the verbal fights like National Events, people actually hopping over to squat in their room just to watch the show.

That's how they met Victor, Garth and the twins. Garfield had come in much later in the picture, having been sent into the private school in the middle of the school year, but he was now a permanent part of their group.

Still, Flash surveyed the damage done to the room and positively glowed with masculine satisfaction heralding a soon-to-be-won argument.

Robin was going to have _kittens_.

As he waded into the chamber, avoiding the twins as they tried to charge him at super speed, he stared down at the six guilty looking boys in the room, raising a brow.

"Not you too, Speedy," his smirk was audible and Roy flinched, lowering his pillow almost dejectedly.

"They started it," he accused, appearing grouchy and terrified at the same time. It made him look like a Chihuahua, Wally thought, and it kind of suited him.

How fitting.

Beastboy scratched the back of his head, looking so guilty that Wally didn't have to be a genius to know who'd instigated the pillow fight. The redhead opened his mouth, ready to snap something incredibly witty and appropriate… and shut it with a click when the entire room seemed to rumble with the ominous arrival of Robin.

_Ooh, giggidy!_ He though gleefully, mentally bouncing on the balls of his feet.

He turned his head only and had to visibly stiffen to stop from shrinking away from one very, _very_ furious Richard John Grayson. Everyone froze and seemed to deflate, pressured into shivering versions of themselves under the weight of Dick's presence.

He mourned for their recently replaced window, paid for out of his own pocket.

Totally worth it, though.

**To be Continued…**

**Kid Flash is an ass of epic proportions right now, but I love him anyway. He and Robin would be better friends if they stopped posturing, but Dick is a boy genius and too stubborn while Wally is just proud. Masculine jealousy is fun to write because men are sometimes such simpletons.**

**I'm loving this.**

**YES, Dick's middle name is John. IS THAT COOL OR WHAT?**

**Words: 800**


End file.
